


Plucked

by chasingkerouac



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: “No, don’t touch that, Rodney, I said,” Carson grumbled. “No, let’s not go back in there, Colonel, I said. No, being tarred and feathered is not a challenge, Ronon, I said. Did any of them listen to me?”





	Plucked

“I look like a bloody fool.”

Laura had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud as Carson all but stormed into their quarters and made his scathing announcement. She set down the book she was reading and pulled her legs up to her chest, all the while reminding herself that now was not the proper time to laugh. “Carson… honey…” she attempted in her best impression of a soothing voice, which honestly would be much more soothing if it didn’t keep hitching with unreleased laughter. It took her another moment to compose herself enough to go on. “You don’t look like a fool.” 

She smiled as sweetly and as innocently as she could as he continued to glare at her from the doorway. “Honestly, I didn’t even notice.”

“You’re a bloody awful liar, you know that, Laura Cadman?” Carson grumped. “You want to laugh.”

“I do not,” she insisted. Even if that was a bloody awful lie, as Carson would say.

“Aye, you do.”

“No I don’t.”

“You do.”

“You think you know what I’m thinking?” Laura tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow at him.

Carson knew that was dangerous territory, but at this point, he didn’t much care. “Don’t give me that look, love,” he snapped, walking over to the bed and dropping down onto it, glaring at the ceiling as he crossed his arms over his chest in frustration. 

“You want to know what I think?” Laura asked brightly.

No, not really. “Aye, what is it?” he sighed.

“You look like Big Bird,” Laura said, her composure finally breaking as she said the words.

“Har har, you laugh now, love,” Carson muttered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “But this could just as easily happen to you.”

“Uh huh,” Laura chuckled. “And how exactly could I have just as easily returned to Atlantis with yellow feathers glued to the majority of my body?” she asked lightly, plucking one of the feathers from his arm, much to his displeasure.

“You could have gone to P5X-998 with Colonel Sheppard’s team,” Carson bit back. “This is why I don’t bloody go off world,” he added with a grumble. 

“See, this is why I’m perfectly happy hanging out with Major Lorne,” Laura replied, continuing to pluck feathers from his arm. “Things like that just don’t happen to us. As frequently,” she added as an afterthought, before he could mention the Yoannans and their fascination with interpretive dance. 

“No, don’t touch that, Rodney, I said,” Carson grumbled. “No, let’s not go back in there, Colonel, I said. No, being tarred and feathered is not a challenge, Ronon, I said. Did any of them listen to me?”

“I’m sure Teyla did,” Laura pointed out. 

“Aye, but the fat lot of good it did us,” Carson sighed. He looked over at Laura, grinning slightly. “It could be worse. Rodney got a beak attached.”

Laura had to laugh again at that. “See? Could always be worse.” She rolled to her side to get a good look at him. “So… want me to pluck you?” she asked lightly.

“Har har,” Carson sighed again before rolling his eyes and resigning himself. “Aye, pluck me.”

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his mostly unfeathered face. “Since you asked so nicely. Pluck you hard, pluck you fast,” she laughed, covering his mouth in a happy little kiss before he could respond. “I know, I know, shut up and pluck you,” she added as she leaned back.

“You’re finding way too much amusement in this,” Carson sighed, rolling his eyes as she erupted into laughter again.


End file.
